legalfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
아돌프 히틀러
thumb|300px|right|무솔리니와 히틀러 아돌프 히틀러(Adolf Hitler, 1889년 4월 20일 - 1945년 4월 30일)는 독일의 정치가로, 나치의 총통(대통령 겸 총리)였다. 뛰어난 웅변술의 소유자였던 그는 일차 세계대전의 패전국으로 베르사유체제하의 피폐해진 독일의 경제상황 속에서 베르사유조약의 군사 관련 제한 조항을 폐기하고 징병제를 실시하여 군비를 확장, 실업 극복에 성공한다. 그러나, 이 실업대책은 히틀러가 정권을 잡기 전 슐라이허 내각에서 수립한 계획이었고, 히틀러는 그 열매를 따먹었을 뿐이라는 비판도 있다. 이후 독일 민족 생존권 수립 정책을 주장하며 자를란트의 영유권 회복, 오스트리아 합병, 체코슬로바키아 점령 및 폴란드를 침공하며 제 2차 세계대전을 일으켰다. 전쟁중 그의 유대인 말살정책으로 인해 수많은 무고한 유대인들이 아우슈비츠수용소와 같은 강제수용소와 가스실에서 학살당했으며 바로 그 히틀러의 유태인 학살은 인류 역사상 가장 큰 비극중의 하나로 기억되고 있다. 그외 나치독일에 의해 학살된 사람들로는 집시, 장애인도 있는데, 집시들은 나치의 강제수용으로, 장애인들은 의사들과 결탁한 조직적인 안락사로 학살당했다. 이러한 나치의 범죄는 집시와 유대인들에게 큰 상처를 안겨준다. 승승장구하며 전세를 확장하던 독일은 스탈린그라드와 북아프리카전선에서 패배하였고, 히틀러는 1945년 4월 29일 소련군 포위 아래 베를린에서 에바 브라운과 결혼한 뒤 이튿날 총통 관저에서 음독 자살했다. (권총 자살이 통설이나 최근 소련의 자료에 의해 음독 자살로 판명) 어린 시절 thumb|200px|아기 때의 히틀러. 아돌프 히틀러는 1889년 4월 20일 저녁 6시 30분경 당시 오스트리아-헝가리 제국의 린츠 근교의 브라우나우 암 인이라는 작은 마을에서 그의 아버지 알로이스 히틀러(1837년 - 1903년)와 알로이스의 조카뻘되는 친척이었던 어머니 클라라 필츠 사이의 여섯 번째 자식으로 태어났다. 클라라와 결혼하기 전 이미 알로이스에게는 알로이스 2세라는 장남과 안젤라라는 딸이 둘 있었고 결혼 후 아돌프를 갖기 전 낳은 클라라의 아들 둘과 딸 한명은 모두 일찍 죽었다. 양봉일에 열중해있던 아버지와 아돌프의 관계는 소원했던 반면 이미 자신의 친자식을 셋이나 잃은 클라라는 아돌프마저 일찍 죽게될까 두려웠고 그를 애지중지하며 키워 아돌프는 클라라의 응석받이가 되었다. 이어 1893년 남동생 에드문트가 태어났고, 1896년 여동생 파울라가 태어났으나 에드문트는 일찍 죽게되고 결국 아돌프와 파울라만이 클라라의 친자식으로 살아남게 되었다. 또한 아돌프가 7세 되던 해 당시 14세 였던 그의 형 알로이스 2세는 아버지 알로이스와의 마찰로 가출하게 된다. 아돌프는 어릴적 '아디'라고 불리워 졌으며 1895년 오스트리아 린츠 근교 피슐람에 있는 초등학교에 입학했다. 교우들과의 관계는 비교적 원만했던것으로 알려져 있으며 매우 우수한 학생에 속하는 편이었다. 그러나 점차 아버지 알로이스와 마찰이 잦아졌으며 그 중 특히 진학 문제가 가장 큰 원인이었다. thumb|right|300px|1904년, 린츠에서 [[루트비히 비트겐슈타인|비트겐슈타인과 히틀러]] 13세 때 오스트리아 빈에서 구두닦이로 시작해 세관 공무원 과장직까지 오른 그의 아버지는 아돌프 역시 자신과 같이 공무원이 되기를 희망했지만 아돌프는 그러한 아버지의 희망과는 달리 열렬한 화가 지망생이었다. 아돌프는 당시 웅장한 건물을 스케치를 하는데 매료되어 있었으며 인문계 학교로 진학해 미대에 가길 원했다. 그러나 언제나 그에게 관대했던 어머니 클라라와는 달리 엄한 꾸중과 화가나면 손찌검도 마다않는 그의 아버지의 강압에 의해 그는 오스트리아 린츠의 실업계 학교에 진학하게 되고 자신의 꿈을 짓밟은 아버지에 대한 원망과 반항으로 학업에 매우 불성실해졌다. 끝내 화가의 꿈을 접지 못한 그가 좋아하는 일이라곤 그저 린츠의 건물을 스케치하는 정도에 불과했다. 그의 저서 '나의 투쟁( )'에서 그는 자신이 반유대주의, 독일 민족주의에 입각한 레오폴드 푓슈라는 역사 선생님의 수업에 깊은 감명을 받았다고 술회하고 있으며 비교적 주위에 그러한 이야기를 많이 했다고 한다. 따라서 그가 마치 역사에 관해서 만큼은 조예가 깊은 것처럼 잘못 알려진 경우가 종종 있으나, 나의 투쟁(Mein Kampf)은 부분적으로 정치적 선전 활동을 뒷받침하기 위해 쓰여졌다는 견해가 통설이며 실제로 역사 시험에서도 낙제를 면치 못할 수준의 실력을 보여줬기 때문에 자신의 독일 민족주의자로서의 이미지를 부각시키기 위해 부풀려진 점이 없지않은 것으로 보인다. 1903년 1월에 그의 아버지 알로이스는 사망하게 되는데 당시 13세였던 아돌프는 막상 아버지가 돌아가시자 장례식 내내 펑펑 울 정도로 누구보다도 가장 슬퍼했다고 한다. 아버지가 돌아가신 후 그는 더욱 학업에 대한 의욕을 잃었으며 성적은 바닥을 기게 되었다. 그는 자취나 하숙을 하며 학교를 다녔으며 주말에는 어머니가 계신 집에 돌아왔다. 후에 그는 린츠의 학교에서 쫓겨나게되고 스테이르라는 곳에 있는 작은 학교로 전학한다. 하지만 이에 그치지 않고 16세 되던 해 병으로 1년간 학교를 쉬게 된 것을 계기로 그 학교를 자퇴했다. 병이 완쾌된 것을 기념하여 친구들과 술을 마시고 길옆에서 누워자던 아돌프 히틀러는 지나가던 한 아주머니가 깨워 겨우 일어나게 되고 이에 크게 느낀바가 있어 이후 죽을때까지 금주하였다고 한다. 그의 어머니 클라라는 유방암으로 고통받다가 1907년 사망했다. 청년 시절 아돌프는 그가 18세 되던 해인 1907년 10월 미술학교에 진학하기 위해 오스트리아 빈으로 떠나 그곳에서 고아들을 위한 약간의 보조금을 받고 이어 빈의 미술학교에 두 번 지원했지만 두 번 모두 학교측으로부터 입학을 거절당한다. 하지만 교수가 히틀러의 건축적 재능이 뛰어난것을 보고 건축가가 되라고 조언을 해준다. 그래서 히틀러는 건축가가 되기위한 꿈을 가지고 건물 스케치와 여러가지의 도안을 완성한다. 그렇지만 건축가가 되기위해선 많은 학력이 필요하였다. 히틀러는 이러한 조건을 완성하기 못하였고 21살 되던 해에는 받았던 보조금마저 잃어버리게 된다. 대신 아주머니로부터 약간의 돈을 물려받게되는데 이마저 곧 바닥이 나게되고 이후 그는 몇년동안 엽서에 담긴 그림들을 그대로 다시 그려 상인에게 되파는 일개 그림장이 신세가 된다. 당시 그는 여전히 집이 없는 사람들을 위한 복지시설에 살고 있었고 매우 힘들게 생계를 이어가며 일을 한 것으로 알려져 있다. 일을 하고 남는 시간에는 종종 리하르트 바그너의 게르만 민족신화에 관련된 오페라를 감상하였다. 히틀러가 활발한 반유대주의자가 된것은 빈에 있을 때부터였다. 반유대주의는 히틀러가 자랐던 오스트리아의 기독교 문화에 깊이 뿌리박혀 있었다. 빈에는 그리스도교의 한 종파인 동방정교회 신도를 포함한 큰 유대인 사회가 있었다. 빈 사람들은 이 유대인들을 멸시하는 경향이 있었다. 히틀러는 정치 평론가 란츠 폰 리벤펠스나 정치가 카를 뤼거, 비엔, 게오르히 리터 폰 쇠너러의 영향을 받아 후에 그의 정치관념의 밑바탕이 되는 아리아 인종 우월주의를 배웠다. 결국 히틀러는 유대인들이 아리아인의 적이며, 독일의 경제적 문제의 핵심 원인이라고 믿게 되었다. 이는 후에 나치의 유대인 학살에 영향을 끼쳤다. 독일 제국으로 그는 1913년에 바이에른 주의 뮌헨으로 갔다. 제1차 세계 대전 뮌헨으로 간지 얼마 안되어 오스트리아로부터 체포 영장을 들고 온 수사관들이 히틀러를 찾았다. 히틀러가 오스트리아 군 징집을 거부하고 독일로 도망간 것이다. 히틀러는 이때 몸이 허약하여 도저히 군복무를 할 수 없다는 주장으로 면제 판정을 받았지만, 히틀러는 슬라브족과 유태인으로 혼탁한 오스트리아군에서 군복무를 할 생각이 없었다. 이미 그에게 오스트리아는 조국이 아니었고, 그의 조국은 순수 독일인들로 구성된 독일 제국이었다. 그가 오스트리아의 징집을 거부한 것도 그때문이다. 1914년 제1차 세계 대전이 선포되었다. 뮌헨 오데온 광장에서 전쟁을 선포하는 장교 앞에서 환호하는 군중들 사이에 기쁨에 겨운 표정을 짓고 있는 히틀러가 우연히 촬영되었다. 히틀러는 즉시 바이에른 16 보병연대 입대를 자원했다. 그에게 마음의 진정한 조국 독일을 위해 봉사할 수 있는 기회가 왔다고 생각한 때문이다. 일개 보병에서 총통까지 상병 아돌프 히틀러는 독일 패배의 충격으로 인한 히스테리성 실명에서 회복되자, 뮌헨의 제4군 사령부로 복귀해 활발히 임무를 수행하였다. 그러다가 1919년 9월 전후의 혼란 속에서 싹트고 있던 수많은 민족주의 운동 중 하나를 조사하라는 군 정보부의 멍령을 받았다. 그러나 히틀러는 오히려 1919년 9월 독일노동자당(Deutsche Arbeiter Partei, DAP)라는 극우 정당에 당원증 제555번을 받으며 입당했다. 히틀러는 곧 당내에서 가장 유능한 연설가가 되었고 지도위원회의 위원으로 일하게 되었다. 1920년 초, 히틀러는 독일노동자당 선전부 책임자가 되었다. 1920년 2월 24일, 뮌헨의 커다람 맥주홀인 호프브로이하우스에 모인 2천 명에 가까운 사람들 앞에서 히틀러는 그의 동지들이 추구하고 있는 운동에 새로운 이름을 부여했다. 짧게 나치당이라는 이름으로 더 유명한 국가사회주의독일노동자당(독일어 약자로 NSDAP)이 바로 그것이다. 그리고 민주공화제의 타도와 독재정치의 강행, 베르사유 조약의 타파, 민족주의와 반(反)유대주의 그리고 백화점과 국제 자본 공격 등을 포함한 25개 조항의 당 강령을 발표했다. 베니토 무솔리니와 파시스트당의 로마 진군에 자극받은 히틀러는 1923년 11월 뮌헨에서 봉기를 시도했다. 그러나, 바이에른 주의 군부와 관료의 지지를 얻지 못하여 실패하였다. 그 사건으로 란츠베르크 감옥에 투옥되었는데, 옥중에서 출판한 《나의 투쟁》을 통해 동유럽을 정복하고 게르만 미족의 생존권을 동방으로 확장하겠다는 청사진을 제시했고, 이는 민중들의 지지를 받아 합법적인 운동으로 민주 공화제를 내부로부터 정복할 기반을 마련해 주었다. 비록 수감 생활은 6개월로 끝났으나 당은 사실상 해체된 상태였다. 히틀러는 흩어진 당원들을 다시 모으고 재건에 나섰다. 그러나, 당의 재건은 쉽지 않았다. 독일 경제가 조금씩 살아나기 시작하면서 극좌와 극우 정당들은 지지를 잃어가고 있었다. 1929년, 검은 목요일로 시작된 경제 대공황으로 기업들이 도산하고, 살아나던 독일 경제는 실직자 수가 6 백만명으로 증가하는 등 큰 타격을 입었다. 민주주의 정당들이 속수무책인 가운데 나치스는 18.3%의 득표율로 독일 사회민주당에 이어 제2당이 되었다. 연립내각에 입각하기를 거절하고 나치스의 단독 집권을 요구했다. 1932년 4월 대통령선거에서 1340만 표(36.8 %)까지 득표하였으나 파울 폰 힌덴부르크(원래는 장군)에게 패하였다. 또한 7월 총선거에서는 37.3 %를 득표하여 압도적인 당세를 과시하면서 여전히 연립내각에 참가할 것을 거절하였다. 그러나 11월 총선거에서는 33.1 %로 지지율이 떨어지면서 당세가 쇠퇴해졌으나, 사회주의를 싫어하는 자본가나 농업계를 비롯한 지배세력의 많은 사람들이 히틀러를 지지하게 되었다. 대통령 힌덴부르크는 경제계와 정계의 혼란을 수습하기 위하여 1933년 1월 30일 히틀러를 수상으로 임명하였다. 그는 보수파와 군부의 협력을 얻어 반대파를 탄압하고 1933년 7월 일당독재(一黨獨裁)체제를 확립하였다. 1934년 8월 대통령 힌덴부르크가 죽자 국민투표를 통해 대통령의 지위를 겸하여, 그 지위를 ‘총통 및 수상(Fhrer und Reichskanzler.약칭은 총통)’이라 칭하였다. 나치스의 집권 전권위임법에 의해 바이마르 공화국은 종말을 맞이했고 제 3제국이 시작되었다. 지방 의회가 해산되고 사민당은 불법화되었다. 그리고 각종 단체와 조합들이 나치당의 하부조직으로 바뀌었다. 동시에 나치 조직 내부의 권력 재편에 착수하면서 1934년 6월 30일 장검의 밤 나치 돌격대 지휘관 룀을 제거, 이후 일어난 바르톨로메오의 밤 권력에 이르기까지의 모든 비밀을 알고있는 슐라이허 장군의 제거를 통해 오래된 청구서를 모두 해결하였다. 그후 독일국방군은 나치 당원에 융합되었고, 이러한 권력 인수와 더불어 명실상부한 독일의 독재자가 된 그는 민주공화제시대에 비축된 국력을 이용하여 국가의 발전을 꾀하였다. 그리고 외교계, 경제계, 군부 요인들의 협력을 얻어 외교상의 성공을 거두었고, 경제의 재건과 번영을 이루었으며, 군비를 확장하여 독일을 유럽에서 최강국으로 발전시켰기 때문에 국민의 열광적인 지지를 받게 되었다. 제2차 세계대전 thumb|200px|[[1945년 5월 2일자''더 스타 앤드 스트립스신문 위에 ''Hitler dead(히틀러 죽음)라고 크게 써진 신문의 일부분]] 히틀러는 1939년 9월 1일, 선전 포고도 없이 폴란드를 침공함으로서 제2차 세계 대전을 시작했다. 이는 스탈린이 히틀러와 상호 불가침 조약을 맺었고 폴란드를 히틀러에게 나눠주었기 때문이었다. 영국과 프랑스의 대응은 너무 늦었으며 미국은 국내 여론 때문에 고립주의를 천명하며 직접 개입을 삼가하고 있었다. 공습 및 기계화 부대의 신속한 기동력이 결합한 "전격전"이라는 새로운 전법으로 독일은 벨기에와 네덜란드, 룩셈부르크로부터 항복을 받아내었으며 프랑스마저 항복하였다. 1940년 말까지 히틀러는 서부 유럽과 북부 유럽 전체(중립국인 에스파냐, 포르투갈, 스위스, 스웨덴은 제외)를 점령하였다. 그러나 영국에 우세한 공군을 쏟아 부어 폭격을 가했음에도 불구하고 영국에게는 패배하였다. 그리고 유고슬라비아 왕국과 그리스 왕국를 공격하여 항복을 받아내었다. 연합군의 마지막 보루인 영국에 공습을 퍼부어 협상 테이블로 이끌어내려는 브리튼 작전이 실패했음에도 히틀러는 1941년 6월 22일, 바르바로사 작전으로 소련을 침공했고, 10월에는 모스크바 근처까지 진격했다. 그러나 충분히 준비하지 못한 소련의 매서운 겨울앞에 후퇴할 수밖에 없었고 같은 해 12월 7일 일본이 진주만을 폭격함으로써 전쟁은 전기를 맞게 되었다. 나흘 후 히틀러는 미국에 선전 포고를 했다. 그 후 동부전선에서의 독일군의 괴멸, 북아프리카 전선의 상실, 암살 미수로 인한 히틀러의 정신 이상 등이 초래한 전선의 혼란, 미국의 참전으로 전열이 더욱 두터워진 연합군의 진공으로 독일은 패망의 길을 걷는다. 1945년 4월 30일 절망한 히틀러는 벙커에서 음독 자살하게된다. 바깥 고리 *Comprehensive lectures on the rise of Hitler and the Nazi party *Portrayals of Hitler Project How Hitler has been viewed over the years. *Photographs of Adolf Hitler *1943 Psychological Profile of Hitler written by Dr. Henry A. Murray for the wartime Office of Strategic Services OSS Archives, DD247.H5 M87 1943 *[http://nazigercegi.blogcu.com - Watch color footage of Hitler during WWII *[http://nazigercegi.blogcu.com Hitler's Mein Kampf] (full text) af:Adolf Hitler als:Adolf Hitler am:አዶልፍ ሂትለር an:Adolf Hitler ang:Adolf Hitler ar:أدولف هتلر ast:Adolf Hitler az:Adolf Hitler bar:Adolf Hitler bat-smg:Aduolfos Hėtlerės be-x-old:Адольф Гітлер bg:Адолф Хитлер bn:আডল্‌ফ হিটলার br:Adolf Hitler bs:Adolf Hitler ca:Adolf Hitler cs:Adolf Hitler cy:Adolf Hitler da:Adolf Hitler de:Adolf Hitler el:Αδόλφος Χίτλερ en:Adolf Hitler eo:Adolf Hitler es:Adolf Hitler et:Adolf Hitler eu:Adolf Hitler fa:آدولف هیتلر fi:Adolf Hitler fo:Adolf Hitler fr:Adolf Hitler ga:Adolf Hitler gd:Adolf Hitler gl:Adolf Hitler he:אדולף היטלר hi:एडोल्फ हिटलर hr:Adolf Hitler hsb:Adolf Hitler hu:Adolf Hitler hy:Ադոլֆ Հիտլեր ia:Adolf Hitler id:Adolf Hitler io:Adolf Hitler is:Adolf Hitler it:Adolf Hitler ja:アドルフ・ヒトラー jv:Adolf Hitler ka:ადოლფ ჰიტლერი kab:Adolf Hitler kn:ಅಡೋಲ್ಫ್ ಹಿಟ್ಲರ್ ku:Adolf Hitler la:Adolfus Hitler lb:Adolf Hitler li:Adolf Hitler lt:Adolfas Hitleris lv:Ādolfs Hitlers mk:Адолф Хитлер ml:അഡോള്‍ഫ് ഹിറ്റ്‌ലര്‍ ms:Adolf Hitler mt:Adolf Hitler nah:Adolf Hitler nds:Adolf Hitler nds-nl:Adolf Hitler nl:Adolf Hitler nn:Adolf Hitler no:Adolf Hitler oc:Adolf Hitler os:Гитлер, Адольф pl:Adolf Hitler pms:Adolf Hitler ps:آدولف هيتلر pt:Adolf Hitler qu:Adolf Hitler rm:Adolf Hitler ro:Adolf Hitler roa-rup:Adolf Hitler ru:Гитлер, Адольф scn:Adolf Hitler sco:Adolf Hitler sh:Adolf Hitler simple:Adolf Hitler sk:Adolf Hitler sl:Adolf Hitler sq:Adolf Hitler sr:Адолф Хитлер st:Adolf Hitler sv:Adolf Hitler sw:Adolf Hitler te:ఎడాల్ఫ్ హిట్లర్ tg:Адолф Ҳитлер th:อดอล์ฟ ฮิตเลอร์ tl:Adolf Hitler tr:Adolf Hitler tt:Adolf Hitler uk:Адольф Гітлер ur:ہٹلر uz:Adolf Hitler vi:Adolf Hitler vls:Adolf Hitler wa:Adolf Hitler yi:אדאלף היטלער zh:阿道夫·希特勒 zh-yue:希特拉 분류:1889년 태어남 분류:1945년 죽음 분류:자살한 정치인 분류:독일의 정치인 분류:나치 관련자 분류:독일의 제2차 세계 대전 관련자 분류:전쟁범죄자 분류:오스트리아계 독일인 분류:인종 차별주의자